


The Enchanted Tube of Pleasure Transmission | Ống ma thuật truyền khoái cảm

by Stony1111



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, Cock Warming, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sleep Sex, Smut
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: Steve tìm thấy trong phòng một cáihậu môn giảđược tặng cho mình và dùng thử nó, cuối cùng thành ra ám ảnh với cảm giác chân thực, chặt chẽ và ấm nóng ấy. Chỉ có một vấn đề: anh không biết rằng cái hậu môn giả đó đã được cải tạo để truyền tất cả những cảm giác trực tiếp vào mông của Tony.Sự khó xử và những lần 'chào cờ' chẳng đúng lúc xảy ra sau đó.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Enchanted Tube of Pleasure Transmission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266071) by [cptxrogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers). 



> Bản dịch cũng được đăng trên wattpad. Vui lòng không re up.

"Tôi chẳng tài nào hiểu nổi tại sao đây lại là cái ân huệ mà anh đã cứ đòi tôi nữa." Dr. Strange không xúc động nhướng mày. 

"Aww, thui nào, Stephen, nó sẽ rất tuyệt đấy. Sinh nhật của tôi mà." Tony nở nụ cười quyến rũ nhất của mình. "Và anh vẫn còn nợ tôi cái vụ kéo anh ra khỏi Dark Dimension lần đó đấy nha."

Dr. Strange nhìn chăm chăm Tony một lúc lâu. "Được rồi. Tôi đã chuẩn bị... món đồ như anh yêu cầu." Hắn đưa ra một cái hộp với một cơn rùng mình chán ghét mờ nhạt. 

Tony mở nó ra và nhìn cái ống thon dài với niềm vui sướng không thôi. "Vậy là, bất cứ khi nào tôi cho cậu em của mình vào đây, tôi sẽ có thể cảm nhận được nó trong mông của mình hả?" Gã tò mò chọc chọc nó.

Dr. Strange mặt trông tái xanh tái mét hết cả. "Nó được làm phép để truyền bất kỳ cảm giác nào từ bên trong cái ống đó trực tiếp vào cơ thể anh. Đừng có mà thử nó trước mặt tôi, tôi xin anh đấy."

"Stephen, anh là tuyệt nhất á." Tony cười toe. "Giờ thì bất cứ khi nào ai đó bảo tôi tự đi fuck mình đi, tôi có thể làm vậy theo nghĩa đen luôn. Đập tay cái nào, người anh em có hàm râu ngon nghẻ!"

"Tôi rất ghét anh."

\---

Tony tung tăng nhảy chân sáo trở lại biệt thự với chiếc hộp được nhét an toàn dưới một cánh tay. Khi bước vào, gã nhặt một chồng thư từ hộp thư: danh mục thời trang cho Jan, tạp chí khoa học cho Bruce, những bức thư của fan cho Steve.

Gã ném những lá thư xuống quầy bếp trong khi pha cà phê, rồi đi xuống xưởng. Những biểu đồ để làm việc, các bộ phận để đặt hàng, luôn luôn rất nhiều để làm. Gã đã mải mê trong vài giờ trước khi dứt ra và nhận thấy rằng mình đã xử hết chỗ cà phê.

Gã quay trở lại nhà bếp để rót đầy cốc của mình, và trên đường đi, gã nghĩ về món đồ chơi mới đang chờ đợi mình. Gã có thể dùng thử nó thật nhanh... Mới chỉ giữa ngày thôi, nhưng tại sao lại không tự đối xử tốt với bản thân nhờ?

Tuy nhiên, gã khựng lại, khi gã bước vào bếp và thấy chiếc hộp đã biến mất. Điều đó thật kỳ lạ. Gã nhớ rõ ràng đã để nó ngay đó - dưới một chồng thư cho Steve.

Oimeoi.

Điều này sẽ rất khó xử, nhưng gã chỉ cần lấy cái hộp ra khỏi Steve trước khi anh tìm ra nó là gì. Và đó sẽ không phải là một vấn đề, chắc chắn luôn. Không phải như thể chính Captain America sẽ nhận ra hậu môn giả nếu anh nhìn thấy một cái ý, và ngay cả khi anh nhận ra ấy hả, anh chắc chắn sẽ không chạm vào nó đâu. Nếu có thì gã đi đầu xuống đất.

Tony đang đi bộ trở lại xưởng để xem xét kĩ hơn âm mưu của mình thì đột nhiên giật thẳng người và suýt chút nữa làm rớt tách cà phê của mình. Gã cảm nhận được cảm giác tức thời, chẳng lẫn vào đâu được của một ngón tay hoạt động trong mông mình.

\---

Steve ngân nga hài lòng với bản thân khi anh sắp xếp các bức thư từ fan và các ghi chú từ bạn bè khi triển khai, lướt qua các bức ảnh và những nét nguệch ngoạc với một nụ cười. Có một gói đồ bên dưới được bọc trong lớp giấy thanh lịch, rồi anh hăm hở mở nó ra để thấy một hộp lót đệm mỏng bên trong.

Bên trong chiếc hộp là một ống nặng có cỡ khoảng một cái đèn pin mang tông màu vàng và đỏ rất mốt. Lật giở nó trong tay, Steve đỏ mặt lưu ý tới cách mà một đầu được làm bằng một loại silicon mềm màu hồng nhạt với một cái lỗ có hình dạng khêu gợi trong đó.

Cho dù mọi người nghĩ gì, thì Steve Rogers cũng chẳng hề ngu dốt về những điều kỳ diệu của công nghệ hiện đại như thế đâu. Anh đã trải qua một cuộc phiêu lưu khi lần đầu tiên bước ra khỏi băng, tìm hiểu về tất cả các sản phẩm tuyệt vời của tương lai. Và khám phá đó đã, tất nhiên rồi, bao gồm cả hứng thú lành mạnh với sex toys.

Nên là, đúng rồi đấy, anh biết rất là rõ hậu môn giả là gì. Có vẻ khá kỳ lạ khi ai đó lại gửi cho anh một món đồ chơi mà chẳng có ghi chú nào kèm theo nhưng... Chà, bản tính anh vốn đã luôn tò mò mà. Anh thử trượt một ngón tay vào lỗ hở của silicon và ngạc nhiên khi cảm thấy bên trong nó chặt và ấm như thế nào. Anh chậm rãi di chuyển ngón tay của mình thành một vòng tròn, và thề là anh gần như có thể cảm nhận được sự căng ra và run rẩy xung quanh mình.

Bây giờ càng thêm chú ý, anh đẩy giấy tờ trên bàn sang một bên và ngồi vào ghế. Lần này anh trượt hai ngón tay vào lỗ và tận hưởng cảm giác ấm nóng mềm mại ma sát vào chúng. Anh bỏ ngón tay ra và suy nghĩ một lúc, đầu nghiêng sang một bên.

Rồi anh đứng dậy, khóa cửa phòng ngủ và ngồi xuống giường để thử món quà mới.

\---

Tony hầu như không thể về lại xưởng của mình trước khi gã cúi gập người. Đó là... Thánh thần ơi, đó là cảm giác những ngón tay của Steve trong mông gã. Gã kìm lại một tiếng rên rỉ và tuyệt vọng vỗ tay vào bàn phím để đưa xưởng vào chế độ khóa.

Gã gục xuống bàn làm việc khi hai ngón tay thô to cong lại rồi trượt vào và ra khỏi mông mình. Cảm giác căng ra thật mượt mà và quen thuộc, nhưng việc biết đó là những ngón tay của Steve thứ gã đang cảm thấy khiến gã vô cùng hồi hộp.

Trong một khoảnh khắc, mọi thứ dừng lại khi những ngón tay thăm dò rút lui, và rồi một tiếng thở hổn hển bật khỏi môi Tony và gã cảm thấy thứ gì đó to hơn và cứng hơn nhiều được đẩy vào mông mình.

Chúa ơi, Steve thật lớn. Và anh cũng đang vào rất chậm. Tony chật vật nín thở khi bị mở ra và cảm thấy bản thân đang dần bị lấp đầy. Gã nằm dài trên bàn làm việc và thả lỏng, để cho áp lực chậm từ dương vật Steve đẩy sâu vào trong mình.

Áp lực cứ tiếp tục kéo dài trong khoảng vài phút, nhưng cuối cùng vật bên trong gã cũng bất động và Tony hổn hển vài hơi. Gã chỉ đang thích ứng với độ căng nóng trong người khi gã cảm thấy dương vật Steve rút ra và đâm mạnh vào cơ thể. Gã nổ cả đom đóm mắt trong một giây và chỉ có thể bám chặt vào bàn, móng tay cắm sâu vào lớp gỗ khi cảm giác được dương vật của Steve chơi mình thật mạnh và cẩn thận.

\---

Steve ngồi phịch xuống giường, hoàn toàn thoả mãn và quyết định rằng mình rất hài lòng với món quà mới này. Những đồ chơi khác mà anh đã thử trước đây rất thú vị, chắc chắn, nhưng có điều gì đó về món đồ chơi này rất đặc biệt. Cảm giác rất thật và rất chặt, và anh thực sự có thể tưởng tượng rằng đó là cảm giác khi chơi một người nào đó... 

Anh đặt món đồ chơi sang một bên, ngân nga vui sướng khi anh lăn người dậy để đi tắm và tiếp tục với công việc hàng ngày.

Ý nghĩ về món đồ chơi đang chờ đợi mình trên tủ cạnh giường đã giữ cho nụ cười hiện diện trên khuôn mặt anh suốt cả ngày.

\---

Sẽ ổn cả thôi mà, Tony đã lập luận. Vậy là Steve đã tò mò và anh đã dùng thử món đồ chơi một lần. Điều đó thậm chí còn khó xử hơn gã dự đoán, nhưng bây giờ Steve đã thỏa mãn sự tò mò của mình và anh sẽ quên nó đi thôi. Tony đã chắc chắn rằng chẳng mấy chốc anh sẽ vứt món đồ chơi đi hoặc cất kín nó ở đâu đó trong tủ rồi sau đấy cả hai có thể tiếp tục và giả vờ rằng chuyện này chưa từng xảy ra.

Tony đã không hề được chuẩn bị cho đêm đó. Chưa hề.

Gã đã đá những tấm chăn ra khỏi giường, quá nóng và bị lấn át để đắp chúng. Khuôn mặt gã vùi vào một cái gối, cố gắng bóp nghẹt những tiếng thở hổn hển và những tiếng rên rỉ không ngừng tuôn ra khi cảm giác dương vật của Steve ra vào bên trong mình cứ lặp đi lặp lại.

Tony đã ném tất cả quyền sở hữu bay theo gió và cơ thể co giật hai lần, không thể ngăn bản thân vuốt ve dương vật mình trong khi mông bị dập mạnh. Có một vệt tinh dịch ẩm ướt đọng bên dưới gã nhưng gã chẳng thể tìm thấy động lực để xoay người, không phải khi gã vẫn có thể cảm thấy Steve đang chơi mình.

Thánh thần ơi, người đàn ông này thật dai sức mà. Anh hẳn đã làm được gần bốn mươi lăm phút rồi, đẩy mình vào sâu bên trong Tony và khơi dậy mọi dây thần kinh trong cặp mông nhạy cảm của gã.

Tất cả những gì mà hiện giờ Tony có năng lượng để làm là nằm đó và chịu đựng, một tiếng thút thít yếu ớt bật ra khỏi gã mỗi khi hình dạng dương vật cứng ngắc của Steve cọ sát vào tuyến tiền liệt bị kích thích quá mức của mình.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve thức dậy với một cái vươn vai lười biếng, tận hưởng lựa chọn nằm trên giường lâu hơn bình thường tí chút. Anh đã thực hiện một nhiệm vụ cam go trong vài ngày qua và rất mong chờ cả một ngày nghỉ trong biệt thự.

Những ký ức mờ nhạt về giấc mơ hiện lên trên rìa tâm trí anh, những hình ảnh mơ hồ về những ngón tay tinh tế, những cái chạm nhẹ và đôi mắt xanh ẩn hiện. Anh đưa tay xuống ngực và trêu chọc núm vú, vẫn còn nhạy cảm từ lúc tỉnh dậy. Sau đó, anh trượt bàn tay xuống dưới nữa, bao lấy dương vật, nửa cứng từ những tác động của giấc mơ.

Anh siết lấy mình qua chiếc quần boxers và cảm thấy rùng mình sung sướng, rồi luồn tay vào trong quấn quanh thằng nhỏ. Anh trượt lên xuống chậm rãi và thở hổn hển thỏa mãn với cảm giác dễ chịu. Nhiều hình ảnh khác từ giấc mơ của anh lóe lên trước mắt: mái tóc rối bù mà anh có thể lùa ngón tay vào, nếp nhăn quanh khóe mắt xuất hiện nhiều hơn khi mỉm cười, một phần da màu ô liu có thể nhìn thấy bên dưới một chiếc tank-top khi nó bị kéo cao lên trên xương hông rõ nét của gã.

Anh đang di chuyển nhiều hơn, dương vật cứng nhắc của anh nhói lên trong tay, một cảm giác rùng mình tuyệt vời lan khắp cơ thể anh.

Và rồi anh nhớ ra món đồ chơi đầy cám dỗ nằm trong tủ cạnh giường - món đồ chơi mà anh đã quá ư là tận hưởng tuần trước. Coi bộ đây là cách hoàn hảo để bắt đầu một ngày nghỉ lười biếng đây, vì vậy anh lăn người qua và kéo cái ống ra khỏi ngăn kéo.

Anh thực hiện thêm vài cái vuốt ve ấm áp cho dương vật, rồi anh đặt đầu ngay cái lỗ trên món đồ chơi. Anh lăn tròn đồ chơi trên đầu dương vật, những tia lửa khoái cảm thắp sáng thần kinh anh. Khoảnh khắc anh bắt đầu trượt dương vật vào bên trong, anh cảm thấy cái nóng chặt chẽ tuyệt vời đã mang lại cho anh rất nhiều thỏa mãn trước đó.

\---

Tony luôn khó ngủ, nên nó rất chi là bình thường khi gã thức dậy vào một cái giờ cực vô lý vào buổi sáng thế này, ngay cả sau một đêm muộn trong xưởng.

Song, nó rất chi là bất thường khi gã thức dậy một cách chậm rãi, thoải mái, cảm giác vô cùng mãnh liệt đến nỗi như thể gã đã quay ngay lại là một thiếu niên lần nữa. Hơi nóng chạy dọc cơ thể gã, khuấy động chỗ sâu trong ruột gã, và cảm giác có thứ gì đó to lớn và cứng rắn cọ xát trêu chọc mông gã. Gã lắc hông và nằm xuống nệm, cảm giác của những cái vuốt ve mềm mại trên cái lỗ của gã thật kích thích và sung sướng.

Tony sực tỉnh khi cuối cùng gã cũng nhận thấy chuyện gì đang xảy ra: Steve đã vắng mặt vài ngày nhưng giờ anh đã về, và anh đang sử dụng món đồ chơi đầy mê hoặc ấy. Cái cảm giác về chiều dài rắn chắc đẩy vào trong gã chính là cảm giác của dương vật Steve, mở gã ra và trải gã ra thật rộng.

Gã thực sự phải làm gì đó về tình huống này. Nó thật không phải, khi để Steve sử dụng món đồ chơi mà không biết toàn bộ câu chuyện. Nhưng mẹ chứ, cảm giác quá tuyệt vời, và chắc chắn là chẳng có gì gã có thể làm về nó ngay lúc này, vì vậy gã quyết định rằng có lẽ giờ mình nằm lại và tận hưởng nó cũng chẳng hề gì đâu.

\---

Steve đang có một tâm trạng tốt. Sau khi buổi sáng sớm đầy dễ chịu của mình bắt đầu, anh đã ra ngoài chạy bộ và ăn sáng trên đường trở lại biệt thự. Anh đã rất ngạc nhiên khi thấy Tony trong bếp, vì gã thường dậy muộn vào buổi sáng mà. Và Tony đã có một tâm trạng kỳ lạ - gã trố mắt và há hốc miệng nhìn Steve trước khi chạy biến khỏi phòng mà chẳng nói lời nào nữa. Kì ghê ha.

Nhưng giờ Steve có phần còn lại của ngày nghỉ để tận hưởng. Anh đã tắm và sau đó không thể cưỡng lại việc làm thêm một lượt nữa với món đồ chơi, yêu cái cách mà hơi nóng ấm áp của nó siết quanh mình.

Thực tế là, anh tận hưởng cảm giác nhiều đến nỗi anh tự hỏi liệu mình có không nên cứ ngồi đó một lúc, giữ dương vật trong món đồ chơi và để nó làm ấm mình hay không. Dù sao hôm nay anh cũng đã lên kế hoạch để vẽ phác vài bức tranh rồi, và chẳng lý gì anh lại không thể tận hưởng những cảm giác trong khi anh làm như vậy cả.

Anh lôi quyển phác thảo của mình ra, ngồi lên chiếc ghế yêu thích và trượt thằng nhỏ vào lại món đồ chơi. Chất liệu bên trong dường như gợn lên xung quanh anh, cọ xát vào làn da nhạy cảm của dương vật.

Khi anh đang phác thảo, anh chẳng thể nhịn được mà nghĩ lại giấc mơ sáng nay. Những ký ức kích thích kết hợp với hơi ấm quanh dương vật khiến anh khó có thể giữ tâm trí mình tránh xa những đề tài nhất định.

Anh bắt đầu phác thảo những đối tượng tiêu biểu của mình: khung cảnh đường chân trời của thành phố từ cửa sổ, cả đội cười khi họ chơi bài. Nhưng chẳng mấy chốc, anh tập trung vào một người: Tony, đôi mắt nhăn lại với sự tập trung khi gã làm việc với một bảng mạch tinh vi, Tony dụi mắt buồn ngủ với chiếc quần pyjama trễ xuống quanh hông, Tony mỉm cười quyến rũ khi gã cởi khóa bộ undersuit và cởi thớ vải ra khỏi cơ thể.

Những hình ảnh lượn lờ trước mắt khi áp lực ấm áp tiếp tục cọ quanh dương vật anh, nó giật giật mỗi khi anh mường tượng ra Tony. Thỉnh thoảng anh với xuống để tự trêu chọc mình nhẹ nhàng trong khi vẽ. Anh nhịn không được mà phác họa một vài điều trong trí tưởng tượng của mình: Tony bấu chặt ga trải giường và thở hổn hển với khoái cảm, Tony trêu chọc chơi đùa chính mình với một nụ cười nhe răng tục tĩu, những ngón tay tao nhã của Tony bao quanh dương vật cứng ngắc trông đầy ám muội giống như của anh.

Thông qua tất cả, hơi nóng co giãn của món đồ chơi kích thích dương vật anh và cảm giác thiệt là hoàn hảo.

\---

Tony hít một hơi thật sâu và buộc mình ngồi yên. Cuộc họp cổ đông của SI đã diễn ra trong khoảng thời gian tưởng chừng như mãi mãi và bộ não của gã đang bắt đầu bị mài mòn đến sắp hết chịu nổi rồi đấy.

Gã vẫn có thể cảm thấy Steve bên trong mình, và đã được và _tiếng_ rồi. Sau khi bị đánh thức do bị Steve chơi sáng nay, gã đã bị sốc khi mà sau đó anh lại làm thêm một lượt nữa và cái cảm giác đã chưa hề rút đi. Gã đã cảm thấy dương vật của Steve mở mình ra suốt cả ngày, và cái hy vọng mãnh liệt của gã rằng Steve sẽ cất món đồ chơi trước khi cuộc họp kinh doanh bắt đầu đáng buồn thay đã không thành hiện thực.

Tony cố gắng không vặn vẹo khi gã gõ một cây bút vào đống giấy trên bàn, cảm thấy bồn chồn vì cảm giác được lấp đầy và sức nặng khủng khiếp của Steve bên trong mình. Gã cựa quậy trên ghế, không bắt gặp ánh mắt của bất kỳ người nào ngồi quanh bàn hội nghị hình bầu dục lớn.

Cuộc họp chết tiệt này có thể kéo dài bao lâu đây hở giời?

Ngay khi gã nghĩ rằng tình hình của mình chẳng thể nào tệ hơn được nữa, gã cảm thấy dương vật ảo bên trong mình bắt đầu di chuyển. Từ từ lúc đầu, lười biếng trượt vào và ra khỏi mông gã.

Tony cố gắng áp chế sự xâm nhập và tập trung vào cuộc họp, nhưng điều đó dường như chỉ khuyến khích dương vật ảo di chuyển sâu hơn vào bên trong gã.

Và giờ - ôi cái đụ đĩ mẹ nó chứ - gã đang 'chào cờ' khá là rõ ràng trong cái hoàn cảnh chả hề thích hợp tí tẹo nào này. Gã cố gắng di chuyển để áo khoác của mình nằm phía trước háng, che đi chỗ đang phình to nhanh chóng ở đó.

May mắn thay, chẳng ai trong cuộc họp dường như chú ý nhiều đến gã. Tất cả họ đều tập trung vào Pepper, người đang làm một công việc xuất sắc là giải thích cho họ về những con số trong quý này.

Tony thở bằng mũi và cố gắng ngăn chặn cảm giác của một dương vật từ từ trượt vào mình. Bộ não phản bội của gã thiệt là hữu ích mà cung cấp cho gã hình ảnh của Steve, trần trụi và cứng, dang rộng hai chân và đẩy mình vào món đồ chơi được trang trí bằng màu sắc của Tony.

Đụ đĩ mẹ Chúa.

Pepper đang kết thúc, và bắt gặp ánh mắt gã với cái nhìn thoáng qua đầy ý nghĩa. "Tôi nghĩ rằng nó bao hàm tất cả mọi thứ, trừ khi Mr. Stark có gì muốn bổ sung?"

Mười hai đôi mắt xoay về phía gã và gã cảm thấy mồ hôi chảy xuống sau cổ áo.

"Không, thế là được rồi. Tuyệt lắm mọi người, tất cả mọi người đều làm rất tốt, giờ quay lại làm việc thôi!" Gã định nở một nụ cười trông tự tin và truyền cảm hứng nhưng gã nghi ngờ lại xuất hiện như hưng cảm nhiều hơn. "Pepper, gặp em sau nhé."

Pepper bắn cho gã một ánh mắt lo lắng khác, nhưng ơn trời, cô dồn mọi người về phía cửa. Gã ghi chú trong đầu sẽ tăng lương cho cô.

Cánh cửa chưa đóng hẳn lại phía sau họ gã đã gục xuống bàn, nhét một bàn tay vào quần để bao lấy dương vật đang đau nhức. Nhịp độ chậm chạp của cú thúc trong mông gã tăng tốc, những nhát đâm càng lúc càng sâu hơn.

Gã lại nghĩ về Steve, bẻ cong gã trên bàn với sức nặng đè lên gã, đâm vào mông Tony như thể anh sở hữu nó. Gã có thể cảm thấy những cú đẩy bắt đầu hỗn loạn, các chuyển động trở nên không theo quy tắc và thất thường. Steve rất gần rồi, gã có thể nói, và Chúa ơi, gã đã biết Steve cảm thấy như thế nào khi anh sắp bắn, và đó là điều mà gã không bao giờ có thể không biết được.

Gã siết chặt cơ bắp xung quanh cảm giác Steve bên trong cơ thể, tay vẫn điên cuồng vuốt ve dương vật đỏ và rỉ nước của chính mình. Một vài nhát đâm mạnh mẽ cuối cùng và gã có thể nói rằng Steve đang bắn, biết rằng Steve sẽ bỏ ra ngay giây phút này, với cảm giác của _anh_.

Gã đến với một tiếng rên rỉ vụn vặt, bắn lên bàn tay và lên khắp bàn, rồi gã ngã phịch xuống mặt bàn và chậm rãi hít thở khi cảm giác đã rút khỏi mông. Gã giữ nguyên tư thế một lúc lâu hơn để nín thở trước khi đẩy người lên và cố gắng vô ích để dọn dẹp bản thân.

Tony thừa nhận, khi gã nhìn chằm chằm vào đống giấy tờ bừa bộn vương vãi những vệt tinh dịch trên bàn hội nghị, rằng tình hình đã trở nên như con ngựa thoát cương, không thể kiểm soát được nữa.

Gã đã nên biết rằng món sex toys ma thuật đó sẽ chẳng mang lại điều gì ngoài rắc rối cả.


End file.
